User blog:Resa the Stormtrooper/New Pack/Tribe?
Each of these is a possibility for Resa's new pack/tribe. These tabs include only a portion of what the tribe's lifestyle is like, but you can vote for which one should make the cut depending on your opinions. |-|Raccoons= (Thanks to Happy for inspiration) Raccoons belong to a tribe/pack which lives inside a hollowed-out mountain. They are one of the two possibilities for Resa's new pack/tribe. Description Raccoons are around the size of a large dog. They bear the appearance of normal raccoons, however different variations of the colors are possible, such as only cream-colored, or black and white. Their eyes are nearly always brown or gold, however green, blue, or red are rarer variants. They are aggressive fighters, and forge armor in the center of the mountain. Raccoons have a tendency to act coldly toward the other packs and tribes. They are secretive, and no cubs are allowed outside the mountain until age six, which is considered somewhat mature. Their "royalty" is simply a gaze (family) of raccoons which has proven courageous in battle, mainly the boar (father) and sow (mother). Cubs are considered untrustworthy until age six, which is when they are allowed outside the mountain, however they must travel with a fully-grown raccoon. The only "real" reason they go is to aid the hunters in gathering food. Otherwise, they forge and serve the royal gaze inside. At age fourteen, raccoon cubs are considered mature and are allowed to leave the mountain at will. Royalty The Chieftain male and female remain in charge of the tribe until their cubs reach age 14, then the vote is taken for which gaze should rule afterward. Chieftain male: _______ Chieftain female: _______ Royal cubs: Number |-|Otters= Otters are one of the more intelligent tribes, which lives in a village by the lakeside. Otters are one of the two possibilities for Resa's new pack/tribe. Description Otters are somewhat larger than raccoons in general, however their size can vary greatly, from around the size of a great dane dog to the size of a small retriever. They are long and graceful, in water and out. Their fur can be any natural color (brown, cream, gray, and black are the most common), and they can have any markings (aside from unusual patterns like hearts, stars, etc.) Their eyes can be any color, but black and brown are the most common; any color beside those is fairly rare. Otters are excellent swimmers, and their main establishment is a small village by a large lake. They are intelligent, and have found ways to create light, decent huts, fish traps, and other necessities. The otters treat their pups with respect, as they know good treatment is vital for good performance. Pups are allowed anywhere inside and outside of the village, aside from the palace grounds. Young otters are considered pups until they are nine years old, and adults at seventeen years old. Around age fifty-six is the average lifespan for otters. Otter hierarchy consists of a royal family; unlike the raccoons, however, the family is descended from generations of royalty. Otter Kings and Queens rule until they pass on, and from then, the eldest royal pup will take the throne, along with their mate. Royalty King: _______ Queen: _______ Royal Pups: Number |-| Variations (Not technically tribes, but okay)= Possible variations of otters and raccoons could be Ottercoons and Raccters—results of inbreeding. (Who cares that inbreeding can't happen between to animals of completely different species.) Note that inbred Otter-Raccoons don't especially have a long lifespan—most die young. Ottercoon Description Ottercoons could be long and graceful, like otters, but with more raccoon-y features, such as a pointed nose, triangular ears, bushy tail, and nimble paws. Their fur can be any natural color, usually with stripes, but spot patterns are also possible. The majority of the Ottercoon population resides with the otters, as their more slender stature is rendered useless among the raccoons. Ottercoons are the result of an otter mother and a raccoon father. Raccter Description Raccters are more the shape of raccoons, but are larger than most. They have a blunt, rounded snout, otter-ish tail, and webbed toes (their paws are usually still dexterous enough to work in the forges). Like Ottercoons, their fur can be any color, but they can have any markings as well. The majority of the Raccter population resides with the raccoons, where sturdiness is key. Raccters are the result of a raccoon mother and an otter father. |-| The Poll= So, which one will it be? Raccoons Otters Combined tribe! This poll will be open until July 9th. Note: Whichever tribe is less voted upon can be taken by another user as one of their tribes/packs. Please message me after July 9th if you'd like to have it.